Elder
Amongst the plainsfolk, day-to-day running of band and tribal affairs is usually entrusted to those of the greatest age; most bands exercise some form of open democracy (at least in non-martial matters) but this is adjucated by the elders;. At the seasonal meets councils of elders comprised of the most senior members of the tribe convene to discuss tribal affairs. Definition Though there is no clear defintion of the age at which a senior tribesman is considered an elder, all elders are at least fifty years of age. Becoming an elder isn't automatic, and there is no special ceremony upon one's fifty-first birthday. For warriors, retiring from battle marks the transition, but for others the moment is less clear. Those with special roles within society- shaman and adepts- will naturally assume the position as their superiors die from old age. For other members of the tribe, the process is more organic, but there exists one cultural practice that sets them apart. Life amongst the Plainsfolk is communal: the band comes first, then the family, then the tribe; all under the watchful gaze of the gods and the spirits. When the Hulun reach their elder years they often find themselves sharing communal tents with those of similar ages: they may have stayed with their children, only to find that the growing brood of grandchildren push them out of the family tent. In a practice that mirrors their time as a young adult, many elders stay in communal tents with non-family members. Quite naturally, they fall into step with the tribal leadership and soon find that their idle chatter has powerful consequences for their band or even their tribe. Only 16% of all Plainsfolk born make it to 51. Those that do are either strong as an auroch, preternaturally lucky or extremely cunning. Survival brings with it the rewards of a quiet life and political influence: whilst warriors and chiefs make decisions about battle, the elders govern the everyday life of their band and the tribes as a whole. They approve marriages, negotiate with other bands and tribes and decide the path that young Hulun should follow. They do not ride into battle, unless they deem it utterly necessary. Few elders are warriors. Demographic Sorcerers form a disproportionate number of elders, and it is usually only once they have reached this age that they feel confident enough to stretch their powers. Some may have been only marginal members of their tribe, quietly biding their time until their powers and influence are unchallenged. Others have returned from long years of wandering to direct their former tormentors. As has been said, many are wary of being challenged by young spellcasters and ferment superstition to eliminate them from the political picture. There is no clear definition of "witch" in plains culture, but generally it is used to describe any spellcaster who uses their power for selfish or malicious means. Ironically, it is the people who most fit this description that feel emboldened enough to launch the accusation of witchcraft against others. Not all elders are sorcerers, of course. Shaman who reach this age are almost always the spiritual leaders of their band; many exert influence over the neighbouring bands or even the whole tribe. So it is with Moraath, who now bears the title of High Shaman of the Hulun. It is her job to oversee the spiritual well-being ofthe whole tribe, to liaise four times a year with the druidic council and to ensure that the spiritual calendar is observed. Some bands- especially larger ones- have particularly exclusive defintions of what defines an elder. The Beyond-the-River Clan only allow sorcerers and shaman leadership roles, whereas in the Band of Mezim all elders are either shaman of Arag or Temera. Powers and Responsibilities Within the Family All marriages require the blessing the family elder; depending on the family's own tradition, this person may belong to a patrilineal or matrilineal descent group. However, few families actually have a member who has reached the status of elder, so this task is usually taking up by elders within the band. Within the Band The elders finalise daily activity, migratory routes, approve marriages and the path upon which their young peope are to embark. In reality, many of the more mundane decsisions are made collectively, with the elders stamping their authority. Within the Tribe Each band usually sends at least one elder for to any consultations affecting the tribe as a whole, who sit as a council. This typically occurs at seasonal meets. It is also the role of this council to nominate a representative for inter-tribal negotiations. Between the Tribes The Tribal Council of Elders will nominate on eperson to speak for their tribe at the seasonal meet. This conference typically occurs whilst the High Shaman of each tribe attend a paralel consultation with the Counil of druids.